monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Resident Evil
Resident Evil is a multimedia franchise created by CAPCOM. The series follows a rotating cast of characters as they deal with the unintended consequences of Umbrella Corporation's bioweapon research. Alexia Ashford : See article: ''Alexia Ashford Carla Radomes Carla Radomes was a genetics researcher working under Walter Simmons. Just prior to the events of ''Resident Evil 6 Carla was forced to take a specially designed dose of the C-Virus by Simmons. This transformed her into a clone of Ada Wong, whom Simmons had a crush on. While she was brainwashed into believing she was Ada, it did not take her long to discover the existence of the real Ada Wong, as well as what Simmons had done to her. In secret the new Ada formed Neo-Umbrella, which had a whole mess of secret plans to take over/destroy the world. During the events of RE6 this clone Ada briefly interacts with the groups of protagonists, playing some of them against each other as she worked towards furthering global instability. Just as she is finally about to be captured for her crimes by Chris Redfield, however, she is shot dead by The Family, the shadowy organization bankrolling Neo-Umbrella. As the real Ada Wong soon finds out afterwards the clone had injected herself with a massive dose of C-Virus, which brought her corpse back to life as a massive gelatinous blob that began to devour the aircraft carrier they were on. Ada has to run through the ship, dodging slime clones, walls of grasping arms, and hallway-sized heads, all while what is left of Carla claims that she is the real Ada Wong. Eventually Ada gets lucky and stumbles into a storeroom filled with liquid nitrogen. The resulting frozen explosion stop's Carla's explosive growth and seemingly kills her. 20WMV067.jpg|Carla battle concept 20yE7066.jpg|Carla battle concept Deborah Harper Deborah, sister of Helena Harper, was taken prisoner by Walter Simmons to convince Helena to assist him in assassinating the US President in Resident Evil 6. After the attack Helena, along with Leon S. Kennedy, were trapped in the middle of a city of the dead, but Helena was able to convince Leon to search for her sister. They eventually locate her inside Simmons' underground laboratory. Before they can escape, however, Deborah's body ignites and coccoons itself, showing that she had been injected with the C-virus. When she hatches she grows several insectoid limbs as well as a mindless bloodlust. Reluctantly they fight Deborah, and Helena swears revenge on Simmons as she drops the mutant Deborah into a bottomless pit. 19zrn043.jpg|Deborah concept Licker A single dose of the T-Virus is enough to reanimate human flesh, but continued exposure will begin to initiate mutations. First the zombie will grow claws and gain great speed, becoming a Crimson Head. Continued expose will result in the zombie radically mutating, losing its eyes and skin as it becomes a hugely muscled quadraped with wicked claws. In the Outbreak games this process is still early enough that the lickers can still be identified as female humans. Notably one of these transitional lickers appears in the Apple Hotel level, crawling out of air ducts and blocking doorways with her tongue to antagonize the party. regislicker0548088.jpg|Regis Licker (Outbreak) Manuela Hidalgo In the Darkside Chronicles scenario Operation Javier Leon and Krauser find a young girl who has been infected by the T-Veronica virus. Like Alexia she has combustable blood and some control over T-virus mutants, but unlike Alexia she either lacks the will or the desire to transform into a mutant. Concept art of a mutated Manuela was made, however. Img021.jpg|Mutated Manuela concept Morpheus D. Duval Morpheus was a scientist onboard the cruiseship that Dead Aim starts on. After being shot by Bruce McGivern he injects himself with a mixture of the T and G viruses, transforming him into an electrically charged Tyrant. This "TG" virus also gave him some interesting new endowments. Tyrant_T-092.jpg|Morpheus in Tyrant form. Rachel In Revelations, Rachel was found dead by Jill Valentine onboard the Queen Zenobia. When Jill returned to the location where Rachel died she had mutated into an Ooze. For the remainder of the game she hounds Jill like the Nemesis, muttering about wanting to play. In Raid mode Ooze Rachel is playable through the purchase of DLC. Her skills are melee focused. Resident-evil-rachel.png|Rachel Scan141.jpg|Mutated Rachel Gallery RE_ARCHIVES_CASTELLANO_256.jpg|Unused female BOW concept Wb2S8R8.jpg|Unused female Tyrant concept (Zero) Category:Videogame Category:Comic Category:Mutant Category:Slimegirl